


A collection of drabbles around a Shire lass and a prince of Erebor

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set around Thorin and Bella 'Bilbo' Baggins. </p><p>(Warnings at the beginning of every chapter!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She is one of those ladies..

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute fluffy stuff because I needed to get it out of my system♥  
> (Also please don't kill me?)
> 
> English still isn't my first language and this isn't beta'ed.

She was one of those ladies who dressed in brightly colored skirts and shirts and waistcoats which looked like they belonged to a man. She was also one of those ladies who could shut up any man with nothing more than a glare or a huff on her part.   
Not that he had known, of course not, but perhaps he should have had a feeling when he saw her for the first time.

“Bella Baggins, at your service.” She said, smiling as she made way for him to come into her home. “Although everyone around here calls me Bilbo.”  
At first glance she looked like a timid young lass. He had never been so wrong.   
“Thorin Oakenshield,” He paused for a while looking at the lass before him. “At yours.”   
He wondered why he was to stay in this, house? If you could call the barrel like thing a house. They had told him it was the finest hobbit-hole in whole of the Shire. He surely begged to differ.   
“So,” another dramatic pause. “This is Bag End?” He looked around and was ever more disappointed with what he saw.  
When he had heard them calling it a ‘hole’ he had expected a hole, not a barrel.   
“Yes it is, build by my own father.” The lass smiled so brightly and so utterly sweet as she tried to help Thorin with moving his bags into the house even if they were way too heavy for her to carry. “As a courting gift for my mother.” She sounded so overly proud, so proud of her father’s handwork and of her own family that the prince of Erebor could see beyond the round shapes and see a true, lovely and inviting, house.

~ 

She was one of those ladies who you find in the morning, dancing around the kitchen with her skirts twirling around her legs as she sings a song which you have never heard and you wonder if she made it up. But then she turns around and smiles as she takes your hand and dances with you in her kitchen while the smell of freshly baked bread and tea fills your nose.  
He found that out not long after coming to the Shire.   
Took him two weeks to be exact.

He had woken up early only to find the little hobbit lass up and about, running through her kitchen while singing a song in her strange tongue. Not seeing him for a while, which allowed him to rest against the doorframe and just watch.   
They hadn’t spoken much. He had been busy talking to the important hobbits (if there was such a thing?) while she had been running a household and taking care of her younger Took cousins in her spare time. The little chitchats they shared at dinner where hardly worth to call a conversation but the little things she said made his interest in her grow with every passing day.   
He kept watching how she danced around her kitchen, skirts twirling around her in a flash of color, and how she sang a song which sounded strange but beautiful at the same time. 

“Well, you sure are lively in the morning.” The prince of Erebor said with a wide grin as he stepped into the kitchen. Making the poor hobbit lass yelp in surprise.   
“Thorin Oakenshield!” She jelled, pointing the spoon she was holding at the dwarf as if it was a weapon. “Do not creep up on ladies!”   
The tips of her ears turned a lovely shade of red. Much to his delight.   
He laughed softly, watching her turn back to preparing breakfast.

She got her revenge in the end, which meant he got one less of those sweet rolls which he loved so much.


	2. morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 6am when I should get ready for work but who cares about that?
> 
> I'm still not english and this still isn't beta'ed

Bilbo never had been one to sleep in, she would be up and about before sunrise. Something Thorin hated. All he wanted was to keep his beloved lass in his arms and cuddle with her as they missed breakfast, second breakfast and perhaps even lunch. 

"Good morning sleepy."   
As usual, she kisses him awake before she jumps out of their bed and into her clothes before bolting out of the room to make them breakfast, but this time Thorin wraps an arm around her waist before she can leave the covers of their warm bed.   
"Stay with me." He mumbles into her hair as he presses her close. "Only this morning."   
He almost begs, he is ready to beg for one lazy morning filled with lazy kisses and touches under the covers, but she has mercy and doesn't complain. Instead she snuggles closer to him.

"It's snowing you know." Bilbo whispers after what seems only a second of pure bliss. "We could go for a walk in the snow later today?"

"Or we could stay in and kiss all day long?" He raises an eyebrow at her before she giggles and kisses his nose.   
"You just want an early tumble!" Bilbo's still giggling at this as she rolls them over so she's laying on top of him. "If so, just say so."

He thinks about the possibility of having her now, when their minds are still fogged from sleep and they are not rushed in any way.   
"Nah, no matter how appealing you are right now, I would rather just lay here."  
She laughs and the sound is like bells in spring. "You look rather appealing yourself my love." 

"Don't go tempting me now dear." He tangles his finger in her golden curls as she leans in to kiss him once more.  
"But what if I want to tempt you?"

"I swear you're gonna be the end of me!" Thorin tells her with a soft groan but they spend the morning making love none the less.


End file.
